1. Field
At least some of the various embodiments are directed to coupling of an antenna communication circuit to feed points of an antenna system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems have a need to radiate (i.e., send) or receive electromagnetic waves with varying electric field polarizations (hereafter just polarization.). In some systems, radiating or receiving electromagnetic waves with varying polarization is accomplished by multiple antennas, with each antenna configured to transmit an electromagnetic wave with a particular polarization (e.g. multiple dipole antennas in different physical orientations, multiple patch antennas in different physical orientations). In other systems, the radiating or receiving electromagnetic waves with varying polarization is accomplished by a single antenna (e.g. a patch antenna with multiple feed points). Efficient and low-loss mechanisms to switch between feed points (whether embodied on different antennas or the same antenna) are desirable.